polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Italyball
Italyball |nativename = : Italian Republicball : Repubblica Italianapalla |founded = 2 June, 1946 |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Italyball |predicon = Italian-Empire |image = FJloO3G.png |caption = "Il Senato e il Popolo d'Italia" |government = Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Republic |personality = Friendly, romantic, noisy, religious, pragmatic, traditionalist and ANGRY and also Fascist |language = Italian Latin |type = Latin |capital = Romeball |affiliation = EUball G7 G8 G10 NATOball OECDball UNball Union for the Mediterraneanball |religion = Christianity * Catholicism (majority) * Orthodoxy (minority) * Protestantism (minority) Atheism Islam (minority) Sikhism (minority) Hinduism (minority) Hellenismball (very small minority) |friends = Vaticanball Sovereign Military Order of Maltaball Russiaball Greeceball USAball UKball Polandball Romaniaball Spainball Brazilball Tunisiaball Albaniaball Croatiaball Argentinaball Donald Trump Portugalball Switzerlandball Lebanonball Serbiaball |enemies = Sloveniaball South Koreaball Tunisiaball Padaniaball Ethiopiaball Germanyball Franceball REMOVE T-SERIES!!! REMOVE PEWDIEPIE!!! REMOVE LEIF ERIKSON!!! Ketchup on a Pizza Al-Qaedaball ISISball EUball Flag Stealer PINEAPPLE DOES NOT BELONG ON PIZZA!! WHY YUO SLANDER HAWAII NAME FOR THIS?! REMOVE JOLLIBEE!!! Formerly: Austrian Empireball Ethiopian Empireball Qingball Venezuelaball Ottoman Empireball Austria-Hungaryball German Empireball Albanian Kingdomball Nazi Germanyball Soviet Unionball Ba'athist Iraqball Gaddafi Libyaball |likes = �� Pizza, �� pasta, �� wine, lasagne, Catholicism, good old days, enclaves (apart from San Marino, but I added it because is still an enclave) , ⚽️ soccer, �� Basketball, Rugby ��, corruption, Christopher Columbus, Columbus day, Tarantella Napolitana, �� Festival della canzone italiana di Sanremo, Lacuna Coil, Gigi D'Agostino, Benny Benassi, Mario Balotelli, Gianluigi Buffon, Santino Marella, Donald Trump, Matteo Salvini, Silvio Berlusconi, Winx Club, W.I.T.C.H. (I created the comics and Franceball created this show until USAball thinks it was owned by Disney), �� the song We No Speak Americano, �� Nel Blu Dipinto Di Blu (aka Volare), �� Blue (Da Ba Dee), Leonardo da Vinci, Nutella, Michelangelo, Ferrero, Style, Salami, �� hot pepper everywhere, �� luxury cars, Ferraris, Lamborghinis, Scooters, Prosciutto, Shoving Hot Peppers in enemy's face, Getting pissed off, Il Giro, Mario, Giuseppe Conte, Polaretti, ����Italian fashion brands (Armani, Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana, Prada, Max Mara, Miu Miu, Versace, etc.), CutiePieMarzia, Being fashionable when it comes to Milanball |hates = Kebab Terrorists, Mafioso, Zidane's headbutt, Padaniaball, earthquakes, economic problems, France claiming her food is better, getting told to calm down, Bowser introverts, people doing bad Italian accents, being called a PIGS, creepypasta, Paul brothers, when someone touches his spaghetti, Angela Merkel ,Emmanuel Macron(and also Merkelreich), NGOs, economic migrants, migrant smuggling, Wario pizza with pineapple, Waluigi |predecessor = Fascist Italyball |intospace = Yes |bork = Ital ital / Pizza pizza / Pasta pasta / Mamma Mia, Mamma Mia |food = Pizza (BUT NOT STUFFED-CRUST PEPPERONI, DEEP DISH AND ESPECIALLY NOT PIZZA BURGERS), pasta (spaghetti, bolognese, carbonara, lasagne, ravioli etc.), coffee (but no takeaway/Starbucks), gelato, tiramisù, mozzarella, Nutella & go con EstaTHÉ, caffè espresso, hot pepper, calzone, gnocchi... |status = Of fightings in Indiaball elections in 2019. |notes = I’ll STUFF YOU ALL IN THE CRUST IF YOU TRY GIBING ME STUFFED CRUST PEPPERONI! ALSO, I HATE LITHUANIA BECAUSE OF KETCHUP ON A PIZZA! |reality = ���� Italian Republic ���� }} is a countryball in Europe, and the favorite grandchild of SPQRball (one day return the empire!). Italyball appears in a lot of the polandball comics, Often with Vaticanball and San Marinoball on his head. It is always celebrating his culture, art, history and other "beautiful" things ... but it hates very much when people think he is only pizza and pasta. He thinks they should know more. Also is the land of the Mario brothers. Italy is the 71st largest country, and as of 2018, it has a population of 60.39 million inhabitants. Italy is a great power and a weak nation, which is one of the world's unsolved mysteries. It is a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty) and of the G7 (or Group of seven). Italyball is friend with both Russiaball (Italyball: stop with this thing of Third Rome) and USAball (Italyball: stop trying to be a wannabe Roman Empire too). Italyball was the host of the two FIFA World Cups: the first time in 1934 and the second time in 1990. Italy can into space along with ESAball and can into Nukes along with NATOball. History 'Unification (1848-1871)' The Italian stateballs had been divided for centuries since the fall of the glorious SPQRball in 476 AD, but only after the Enlightenment and subsequent Napoleonic Wars, did a sense of Italian nationalism and unity begin growing amongst the Italian Stateballs, particularly after the Revolutions of 1848 which rocked the European continent. In 1859, Kingdom of Sardiniaball annexed many of the Northern Italian Stateballs, such as Tuscanyball, Modenaball, Massaball and Parmaball. He then fought a war against Austrian Empireball Habsburgball with the help of Franceball to liberate Lombardia, in exchange for giving Nice and Savoy to Franceball. Then in 1860, Sardiniaball led his Redshirts' Expedition of the Thousand to Two Siciliesball's clay, which was then forced to join the new union, leading to Sardiniaball to proclaim himself as Kingdom of Italyball in 1861. He then set about reclaiming 'Italia Irredenta' (Unredeemed Italy). In 1866, he teamed up with Prussiaball against Habsburgball again, gaining Venice from Franceball, who had obtained it from Austrian Empireball directly. Then Italyball turned on Franceball's ally Papal Statesball while Franceball was distracted by the North German stateballs during the Franco-Prussian war of 1870-71. Rome was 'liberated' by Italyball, and became the new capital, with Papal Statesball protesting vehemently. 'Italia Irredenta! (1871-1915)' Throughout the 1870s and 1880s, Italyball worked to secure diplomatic ties with his neighbours; in 1882 he signed an alliance with German Empireball and Austria-Hungaryball despite their differences over the Adriatic lands, then he signed a naval agreement with UKball in 1887 regarding Mediterranean passage. He also colonized East Africa in 1889, adopting Italian Eritreaball and Italian Somalilandball. He was however beaten to the punch by Franceball who took Tunisiaball in 1881 before he could. He was, however shamefully defeated at the Battle of Adawa in 1896 by Ethiopiaball. By 1900 Italyball had established himself as a world power; taking part in the 1897 Cretan expedition, and the international relief expedition of 1900 during the Boxer Rebellion. In 1908, Austria-Hungaryball annexed Bosnia-Herzegovina outright from a dying Ottoman Empireball, causing Italyball to declare war for the Dodecanese Islands, and Cyrenaciaball (now Libyaball) and his clay in 1911-12. He stayed neutral for the first few months of the Great War when it broke out in August 1914, because German Empireball and Austria-Hungaryball were the aggressors, but the Allies convinced Italyball to join them in 1915 with promises of Dalmatia, Trentino, Istria, and colonies. 'Viva Il Duce! (1915-1939)' Italyball fought hard against Austria-Hungaryball, with whom he was evenly matched in the Julian Alps, but was defeated at Caporetto in 1917, but triumphed at Vittorio Veneto in 1918, shortly after which Austria-Hungaryball signed an armistice at Vila Gusti. Italyball had been bankrupted by the war, and turned briefly towards socialism when he didn't get all he was expecting at the Peace Conference (he got only Trentino, Trieste, Istria, Fiume and Zadar). In 1922 he became fascist and Marched on Rome; it took until 1925 for him to completely abandon democracy. In the 1920s, he pioneered aviation, and took part in pacifying a colonial uprising in Libya; in 1929 he signed the Lateran Pact with the new Vatican City and in the 1930s, he began building up a vast armaments industry in preparation for war, as he had to prevent the newly Nazified Nazi Germanyball from Anschlussing Austriaball in 1934. In 1934, following border clashes at Wal-Wal, Italyball manufactured a casus-belli for war against Abyssiniaball ( Ethiopiaball) despite a mutual 1928 non-aggression pact. He invaded in 1935, using poison gas and bombers to massacre 8balls, eventually annexing their clay to create Italian East Africaball. This led to international outrage, and League of Nationsball condemned Italyball's actions by introducing half-hearted economic sanctions. Italyball left the League and abandoned the democracies ( UKball and Franceball) in response, to formulate an alliance with Nazi Germanyball, aligning themselves in the 1936 Anti-Comintern Pact and Rome-Berlin Axis. They were further drawn into each other by their assistance of Nationalist Spainball in the Spanish Civil War (1936-39), and the lack of Italyball's criticism of Nazi Germanyball's remilitarization of the Rhinelands, then his Anschluss of Austriaball successfully conducted in March 1938. He stood by his new ally in the Czech crisis of September 1938. Nazi Germanyball pressured his friend into adopting racial laws against Jewcubes in 1938 as well. 'Disastrous Warfare (1939-1947)' In March 1939, Italyball Invaded Albaniaball's clay, who had been his protectorate since 1926. He then signed the Pact of Steel with Nazi Germanyball; however he was left shocked when Nazi Germanyball signed a non-aggression pact with their mortal enemy Soviet Unionball, and even more so when they invaded Polandball jointly in September 1939. Italyball again stayed neutral for the first stretch of the war, but after seeing Nazi Germanyball's blitzkrieg through Western Europe and the fall of Franceball in mid 1940, Italyball jumped in half-preparedly; resulting in him getting his ass handed to him by Franceball even when he was capitulating. Italyball got to occupy parts of Vichy Franceball's clay afterwards, though he got his ass kicked by Greeceball in November 1940 when he tried to invade, resulting in Nazi Germanyball having to come bail him out the following year with a Balkan campaign. Italy occupied most of Greece, and some of the southern Balkans afterwards. UKball had also bombed his fleet at Taranto. Meanwhile, in 1941 UKball and Free Franceball had liberated Abyssinia in East Africa, and occupied his colonies there, as well as in Libya. His forces were hopeless in North Africa until Nazi Germanyball sent his panzers to help him out; then he was forced to send his troops to help invade Sovietball's vast clay. Then USAball and UKball kicked them out of North Africa altogether, and even landed in Sardinia and Sicily by mid 1943, pushing up into Campania. At this point, Italyball had spent his resources, and was tired of the war; he dropped fascism in the coup of 25 Luglio 1943, and signed an armistice, but then Nazi Germanyball occupied the north of his clay and created a puppet state, Italian Social Republicball to continue the war as the Allies struggled up the Italian peninsula, with battles at Monte Cassio. Rome was liberated in mid 1944; but Italian Social Republicball kept fighting until the surrender of Nazi Germanyball in May 1945. After the disaster of the war, which had wrecked Italyball's clay and industry, he decided to dispose of the monarchy in a referendum in 1947, after having lost his colonies and having to pay reparations. So, in 1947, The Kingdom of Italy became a Republic. 'Modern Era (1947- present)' Italyball, after becoming a republic by popular referendum in 1947, started rebuilding his economy and industry based on loans from the Marshall Plan. He narrowly avoided a socialist victory in the elections, and became affiliated with USAball, NATOball and against Sovietball. He was forced to give up all his colonies to UKball, Franceball and Ethiopiaball except Italian Somalilandball; and he had to give up Albaniaball, the Dalmatian coastline, and some of Istria to Yugoslaviaball. He also had to pay reparations, and was prohibited from owning heavy duty military machines for some time. In 1951, Italyball was invited to join the European Coal and Steel Community, which developed into the EEC in 1956/7 via the Treaty of Rome, with Franceball, West Germanyball and the BeNeLux balls. In 1960 he gave Somaliaball his independence; then he allowed USAball to place strategic missiles on his clay during the Cold War (the Jupiter Missiles). Those were removed following the Cuban Missile Crisis in 1962. He also got rid of Mafia activities in the 1970s. Italyball developed a modern economy in the 1970s and 1980s, producing luxury brands like Ferrari. He joined the EU in 1993 as a founding member of the EEC after the Maastricht Treaty, and nowadays he partakes in only some coalitions to keep peace in the Middle East under NATOball. He is a member of the G20 & G7, and the fourth most developed EU member (third after Brexit). He now spends his time producing luxury sunglasses, good food, and patrolling the southern coast to keep a lookout for 8-ball and Middle Eastern refugees. Together with his sisters Franceball and Spainball, they host the three Grand Tours of professional cycling. Italyball proudly hosts the Giro d'Italia every May (his sisters host the Tour and the Vuelta respectively). Flag Colour Characteristics Italyball tries to be friends with everyone except people of different races like 8ball or EVIL kebab, despite his tries of being friendly with everyone he still has some resemblances of him during the fascist era and sometimes this causes some troubles, he doesn't seem to care about most things but is very serious about irredentism and taking back all the stolen lands from Croatiaball (Istriaball and Dalmatiaball) and Franceball (Savoyball, Niceball and especially Corsicaball) (who loves him in return as she loves every beautiful things). He's normally calm and relaxed but when his fascist counterpart takes his place he becomes very violent and forces everyone who uses the communistic "u" instead of the Latin "v" to drink the so called "Olio di Ricino" used by him to torture communists during the fascist era. His favourite comic hero is Dr. Fascio, a fascist propaganda comic about a bolsheviks-killing doctor. He's very mad if someone insults his favourite football team, so mad that he can even send everyone to the hospital (Italyball: Of course I am violent, I have blood of Roman legionaries in the veins!!! Capiche!!!) He does not like it when people think that all he does is eat pizza and pasta! he drinks wine too How to draw # Draw the basic circle shape and divide it into three vertical stripes. # Colour the stripes respectively of these colours: green, white, red # Add eyes and you've finished Relations Amici/Alleati (Friends/Allies) * Argentinaball - I had with Spainball. His president is of my ancestry, also pope. * Brazilball - gib your father and uncles som monies plox. He liberated me in WW2 with USAball. * Donald Trump - He had praised my prime minister. We thank you so much! We both hate the 4th Reich. * Greeceball - Lets take monies from Germanyball. * Hungaryball - Another countryball that hates the 4th Reich. Plox change your flag. * Indonesiaball - Vatican love him so much... (Even though he is a Kebab), He also say my food is better than Escargot, TAKE THAT FRANCEBALL!!!! * Libyaball - Colonized him. * Polandball - Marsz marsz Dąbrowski, z ziemi włoskiej do Polski! Happy 100th birthday! * Romaniaball - Good friend.We have a good relation. We are corrupt but we have the best food. He likes pizza, I like mititei.But STOP of likings 4th Reich,he doesn't even let you have Euro like me(I don't need this German currency). * Russiaball - He is good friends with my brother. We both hate the debt collector and the 4th Reich. * North Koreaball - He is good friends with Russiaball. We both hate South Koreaball. Thank you for removing nukes. I wonder what our current situation is. We both are corrupt. * San Marinoball - You are rightful Italia clay! We're also like brothers, BUT VATICANBALL IS THE ONLY ONE THAT ACTUALLY LIKES YOU. * Somaliaball - Son. We have some common enemies. * Spainball - Good friend, I totally understand her language, both have serious economic problems, we must take back money with Portugalball * UKball - We're on good terms. Both of us have rivalry with France. Has bad food reputation that makes us look even better. You were totally right about EUball. * USAball - I am in his NATOball alliance, and there are many Italians who immigrated to him. I wish you good luck with your new president. (BUT I DON'T SOUND LIKE WHAT YOU THINK I DO SO STOP TRYING YOU FUCKING REAPER! ONE DAY I WILL GET BACK MY SOVERGINITY YOU SON OF A BITCH!) '''Also that "thing" yuo make that yuo call pizza IS NOT PIZZA! I DECLARE WAR ON BAD PIZZA MAKERS! * Vaticanball - Home of Catholics. We used to have hate. Now he's like my little brother (literally). He thinks my head is very comfortable and is always sitting there! * Sovereign Military Order of Maltaball - My Adoptive son who I took in and who has no clay but I still give him a few places to stay. He is of the very importance to me now and helps with military. Neutro (Neutral) * Austriaball - Good friend, but please get your troops off the border! And no, Io not gibbings South Tyrol back. * Canadaball - Good friend and there are many Italians in his clay. but HOW DARE YOU PUT PIECES OF PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA!!!!!!!!! YOU DESTROY SPIRIT OF PIZZA!!!!!!!! IT'S WORSE THAN PEPPERONI!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU WORSE THAN AMERICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DECLARE WAR ON BAD PIZZA MAKERS! * Croatiabal - Another thief Istriabal, but still a slavic friend. * Franceball - Mia sorella. We both have lots of history and we are in NATO and EU. BUT MY FOOD IS BETTER!!!!! Also just because Mona Lisa is in your museum doesn't mean it's yours. In fact IT'S MINE, LEONARD DA VINCI WAS ITALIAN!!!!! She's also my football rival, I beat her in 1938,1978 and 2006 world cups, but NEVER FORGET 1986,1998 SEMI-FINAL AND EURO 2000 FINAL! Also stop being so arrogant and bossy! Also can you gibs Niceball, Savoyball and Corsicaball, please? * Philippinesball - My Asian nephew, he loves my food and cartoons. BUT WHAT KIND OF SPAGHETTI IS THIS?! REMOVE JOLLIBEE!!! I DECLARE WAR ON BAD PASTA MAKERS! ** : What is wrong with you, tito?! You hate me just because I opened a Jollibee branch in Milanball and now you will declare war against me?! You are so sensitive when it comes to your food! Even Canadaball love Jollibee so much! It is MY version of spaghetti! You think?! You hate my uncle Canada for pineapple on pizza, Sweden for ketchup and pizza and Lithuania for the same thing just because you were been triggered of Italian food mistakes because of them! * Tunisiaball - Used to be enemies in the past, but we're getting along with each other and i´m teaching him how make pizza and sometimes he calls me for daddy. Sometimes I get angry at him for claiming that Malta is his '''SISTER Brother, Sending me refugees and arguing about Pantelleriaball and Sicilyball belongs to him. I will give you Pantelleria if you only tell your sister that I'm her real father. Nemici (Enemies) * Japanball - WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR GAME! I DONT TALK LIKE THAT! REMOVE SUPER MARIO BROS! MAMMA MIA! * EUball - BASTARD SON OF BAGUETTE AND BEER WHO TREATS ME AND INSISTS ME WHEN I CLOSE PORTS FROM IMMIGRANTS, ME, A RACIST??? HOHOHOHO REALLY??? SAYS WHO MADE THE 4TH GERMAN REICH, NOW I GOT A BETTER GOVERNMENT AND YOU COMPLAIN??!! I AM GONNA LEAVE BAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'M NOT A PIGS!!! He also called me the most corrupt country in Europe. * Indiaball - Why aren't you voting my son Pappu in your next elections? I will be very happy and REMOVE MODIIIIIII!!! Look my son will rule you BAHAHAHAHAHA!!! LET COME 2019!!! REMOVE T-SERIES!!! * Bangladeshball - Stop coming and scamming my tourists, they will want to stop coming, and don't force things into people's hands or else I will remove you * Egyptball - TELL NOI THE TRUTH SU REGENI! (I'm looking at you, UK) * Ethiopiaball - Because I tried to colonise him, he hates me, and he is my son... ** : I am not your son!!! I am the beginning of everything!!! I am several millennia older than you!!! I EVEN KNOW YOUR FATHER SPQRBALL!!! I'm the Cradle of Humanity!!! ** : Salve, Aethiopia...Surprise imperium? * Germanyball - Traitor! Gib Monies! We used to be Axis Powers and now we are EUball and NATOball members but debt is how you repay me? Fuck off! I will leave the 4th Reich! HAHAHAHAHA! * Mexicoball - FLAG STEALER!!!!! Yet you can into Catholic * Sloveniaball - Melania Trump your husband is a idiot like my Prime Minister so nope, no access to my country! * South Koreaball - Stupid thieves (we remember 2002 World Cup!!!!! Unforgivable!!!) * Swedenball - NON MI PIACI!!! Could not into World Cup 2018 because of voi, REMOVE BÖRK!!! (Mia sorella Francia got her revenge for both of noi via Englandball) And he eats PASTA WITH KETCHUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND PIZZA WITH BANANA TOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH DIO!!!!!!!!!!!! I DECLARE WAR ON BAD PASTA AND PIZZA MAKERS! REMOVE PEWDIEPIE!!! but Pewdiepie and Cutiepiemarzia are partners tho * Norwayball - Swedenball's brother. CHRISTOPHER COLUMBUS WAS THE FIRST TO EXPLORE NORTH AMERICA!!! NOT LEIF ERIKSON!!! * Lithuaniaball - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R27OaljSQoU 1:06 He eats PIZZA WITH KETCHUP AND MAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH DIO!!!!!!!!!!!! I DECLARE WAR ON BAD PIZZA MAKERS! * Uruguayball - You of biting me and make me lose on world cup, I will report you to UNball if you of biting me again. * New York Cityball - PIZZA STEALER!!! But Italian is the 2nd most spoken language after English. Regionballs Aosta Valleyball Piedmontball Lombardyball Trentinoball Venetoball Friuliball Liguriaball Tuscanyball Umbriaball Marcheball Lazioball Abruzzoball Moliseball Campaniaball Basilicataball Apuliaball Calabriaball Sicilyball Sardiniaball Gallery Italianwine.png PRS58zt.png|credit from alsoandanswer C053u4y.png|credit from AndyRedditor Pizza Crisis.jpg Fratelli d'italia.png EU - MAP COMPETITION K.png Needs to be added (5).jpg B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya ZGQq7YY.png|credit from Bittlegeuss ITALY OMH.png WjNKcqv.png Dpvo68rcmp611.png|credit from balaur_bondoc Xsmbipp1cug01.png 3wmyDq.png Pvu9Tk2.png Leaning Tower of Pizza.png Italyball neutral.png LF1tRPa.png 03c.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Esp,_Ita_%26_Arg.png Neighbours.png HAxcjO0.png CwUplVP.png|credit from woryok Immagration in a Nutshell.png Italy and Vatican.png V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png SMy831p.png Ww1MIug.png FJloO3G.png LF7vzqi.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Italyball whit.png|Italy with Enclaves Italy card.png|ITALIA STRONK! File:muricanitaly.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg SPQR ball meets his family1.png The annoying neighbor.png Italyball with football by starguything-d89s4z9.jpg|Italyball with his favorite sport, football WFWPO.png Europe likes rotten things.png Europe be not for Semites!!.png Sloveniaball's introduction.png Best Pals.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png Polandball-my-country-slovenia.png (5)Adriatic Sea.png PIIGS.png An Italian Dream Come True.png The Second Italian War of Independence.png Fert.png The Chronicles of Shqip.png Sudtirole.png Smokes like a Turk.png Spaghetti.jpg ital ital.png germoiney needs better friends.jpg Climate changes.jpg|Different perspectives on climate changes Dun worry be happy.jpg If rome time traveled.jpg HungryHungryMurica.png ItalyvsCanada&Hawaii.png Climate changes.jpg PDkyXj7.png Sicily pizza.jpg Gib Sea.png 2G0l2Vj.png KuHwCOw.png Mn0gWn6.png Countriesthatborderthealps.png Comida_Mexicana_Comic.png Italy cannot into Eyes.png Food.png ABMf9ns.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png VLHIQjq.png 3MXobUk.png qgv5uVh.png HadNQkp.png WSsw0au.png KDj7zER.png A2PeHcU.png Et7VFQE.png 1yUy0Ii.png 2xxrKHP.png TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png 1i3byEU.png 3aUStp5.png 'ydMcs00.png Br0jrGh.png 'pEqSpSN.png 84wEmWH.png 5bAEYO4.png VPmIOS8.png 'uQHPzvJ.png BCRbGOH.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png HugBVAZ.png Italian Work.png Italy vs France.png Ask Siri-a! (For Mysterious).png The Usual Culprit.png Qh4gXNO.png 7cg8ihP.png 'zbBRze0.png 'kCcVmZY.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Rattle Rattle.png SwDo9ID.png Goose.png 'r0p97FV.png Italian military evolution.png Short History of Italy.png Triveneto independent.png R13.png History of Europe.png 2jjH63P.png Image_anajajajaja.jpg 14263985 1303819566324844 3895016833162952376 n.png ErQuQ4s.png Ciao.png Neighbor Haters.png Austerity.png Retarded Pizza.png Hockey Buddies.png Gib Gib Monies.png Canada's Club.png Bad Parenting.png Ninja Corps.png Astronomy.png Stupid Europeans.png Join What Club.png Malta Helping.png Play Ping-Pong.jpg Different Gamers.png Inside Job.png Personal Space.png Best Pizza.png ItalyPB.png 4i5rfesain311.png Q2Ry7dU.png|African Refuges R0mC2km.png|A brief history of Italy KNHiJVD.png ZVp9nmd.png ZKZkNKQZh5qryQlKuofU52hm8LDte3Mluerxpm-K040.png 28vigr0ndeuz.png Germany goes on holiday.png Qjphm54.png W5gpwhlgrnd11.png 0YOOU.png ItalyByAyro.png Istria problem.png 2018_11_07_122624.png Videos Countryballs French wine vs Italian wine If article 13 passes... (credit to Polandball 3D) Euro 2016 in Countryballs - Part 1 The Groups }} es: Italiaball fr: Italieballe hr: Italijaball en: Italyball pl: Italyball ru: Италия sco: Italyball nap: italiaball zh: 意大利 球 Category:Countryballs Category:Catholic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Mountains Category:World Cup Host Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:SPQRball Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:G20 Category:Italyball Category:Wine Category:OECD Members Category:Olympic Host Category:South Europe Category:Romeball Category:ISISball Haters Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Unitary Category:Adriatic Sea Category:NATOball Category:Coffee Category:Republic Category:Europe Category:Latin Category:Burger Lovers Category:Red Green White Category:Mediterranean